This invention relates generally to security systems, and more particularly, to automatically disarming a security system.
Security systems are installed in homes and businesses to protect the premises within a perimeter. Unfortunately, a large number of false alarms are generated due to human error. The home or business owner is typically responsible for costs incurred by police or other security personnel who are sent to respond to a false alarm. Also, a great number of false alarms may result in slower response times during a true event or emergency due to less available security personnel or a perceived lack of urgency.
When the security system is armed, the person entering the home or business has to disable the alarm by, for example, entering a code into a panel or input device such as a keypad, or finding and holding a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag up to an RFID reader within a set amount of time. If the person is not aware that the system is armed or is unable to disarm the system within the set time, an alarm is generated. Also, authorized workers or other people may be given access to the home or business, but may forget the code or enter a code for a different location which will trigger an alarm. Setting the system to disarm based on simply unlocking a door also causes security risks, as locks can be picked or potentially unlocked by breaking a window or door panel, then unlocking the door from the inside.
Some systems have used active RFID tags that continuously transmit a code at certain intervals, such as every five seconds. The RFID tag is powered by one or more batteries and may not need to be held close to a detection device of the system for the code to be received. However, the continuous transmission requires so much energy that the life of the battery powered tag is limited. Also, if the RFID tag does come in close enough proximity to a keypad or reader, such as from inside the perimeter of the premises; the alarm system may be turned off accidentally.
Therefore, a need exists for disarming the security system without human intervention while extending the life span of the disarming tag. Certain embodiments of the present invention are intended to meet these needs and other objectives that will become apparent from the, description and drawings set forth below.